Green Lantern (Vol 4) 48
Synopsis for "Gimme A Break!" Atrocitus and Larfleeze fighting each other, while being surrounded by Black Lanterns of the identities that Larfleeze has stolen over the years to form his Orange Lantern Corps. As they are fighting, Black Lantern Blume eats and swallows up Atrocitus and Larfleeze, only to be disintegrated by both of their rings. As they escape Blume, Atrocitus has managed to take the Orange Lantern Power Battery away from Larfleeze, as they fall down a cliff, while being followed by the Black Lanterns. They both fall into the forest, with the Black Lanterns right behind them. Atrocitus uses his blood to burn the Black Lanterns away, but because he is distracted, Larfleeze takes the opportunity to take the Power Battery back from Atrocitus and knock him out with it. Larfleeze then unleashes his Orange Lantern Corps, but the Black Lanterns simply go right through the constructs, which scares Larfleeze enough to try and wake up Atrocitus, but the two are saved by the timely arrival of Saint Walker, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Star Sapphire Carol Ferris, Sinestro, and Indigo-1. Larfleeze immediately recognizes Saint Walker and blames him for the attack of the Black Lanterns, but Walker tells him that it is not of his doing and douses Atrocitus's fires, while Hal, Sinestro, Carol, and Indigo dispose of the Black Lanterns and destroy them. After the battle is over, Larfleeze recognizes Ganthet and Sayd as Guardians, with only Ganthet remembering the original pact that was made between Larfleeze and the Guardians of the Universe eons ago. Larfleeze knows that Ganthet and Sayd were banished from the Guardians during the Sinestro Corps War and reveals to everyone that all he wanted in return for the new truce was the location of the blue ring, but failed to tell him that it would be guarded by the Blue Lantern Corps, meaning that the Guardians sold out Ganthet and Sayd to Larfleeze at the end of the Agent Orange story arc in order to extinguish the light of hope. Sinestro then begins to blame Hal for the War of Light, saying that he came to Okaara and started the conflict with Larfleeze, and then went to Ysmault and fought Atrocitus again, claiming that he was a tool the Guardians used to usher in the Blackest Night and tells Hal that the reason why he really hates him is because Hal is wearing the ring of his predecessor and close friend, Abin Sur and that it reminds him that Abin is dead because Abin wasn't trying to stop the Blackest Night, is was Hal. But, Atrocitus tells them both, that it was his fault that the Blackest Night has arrived. He attacks Sinestro and Hal and beats them. The other three Lanterns try to restrain him, but he's too powerful. Saint Walker manages to halt Atrocitus by using his ring to show Atrocitus a vision of him as a member of the Blue Lantern Corps, but it doesn't affect him. However, it did give Hal enough time to clamp Atrocitus's mouth and tie him up as they deal with Larfleeze. Sinestro ties up Larfleeze an tells him that his corpsmen are planting a dozen blink bombs all over the planet and that if he does not cooperate, the planet and all of Larfleeze's possessions will be destroyed, and his head will be mounted on Sinestro's wall. As for Atrocitus, Sinestro offers his services to create an alliance between the two Corps to destroy the Green Lantern Corps and the Guardians of the Universe, but Atrocitus breaks free from his chains and attacks Sinestro, telling him that he will never be his ally and that he and his Corps will die along with the Green Lantern Corps and Sinestro's daughter. Larfleeze grabs Sinestro from behind, demanding that he be given his own Guardian. Just as that happens, they see an image of Eclipso ripping out Damage's heart, signalling that the power of the Black Lantern Corps has reached 100% as a Black Lantern Ring calls out Hal's name. Trying to figure out what the next phase is in the plan of the Black Lantern Corps, Indigo takes a piece of a black ring and channels its power into her, causing her considerable discomfort. She tells the others that she has found the source of the power behind the Blackest Night and teleports them all away, saying that they cannot fail her savior Abin Sur, with Hal wondering why Abin is her savior. The group then teleports onto a planet long dead. Atrocitus reveals that they are in Sector 666 on the planet Ryut, which was his home. He then attacks Hal and Ganthet, saying that it was the Guardians' and their Manhunters who caused the death on Ryut. He tells them that the Manhunters came to his home and killed every living being in the entire sector, save for him and four other aliens, saying that they did nothing to deserve the fate that was given to them. They all realize that before the Massacre of Sector 666, Atrocitus once loved life. Saint Walker goes to Atrocitus and relates to him is own tragedy, how he lost his own family and was in rage. But, when Atrocitus asks him how they died, Walker tells him that they died because of accidents, which makes them both different, as Walker had no one to blame for the death of his family, but for Atrocitus, the Manhunters came to Sector 666 and annihilated nearly everyone in the sector, and that the massacre is somehow the cause of the Blackest Night. He then agrees to help the other Lanterns, only because he wants to protect life from the Black Lanterns, just as he had fought against the Manhunters to protect life in the sector, but warns them all that once it is over, the Guardians die. However, Larfleeze doesn't like the idea of losing something and also agrees to join the fight, but wants his own Guardian in return. In return for his assistance against the Black Lantern Corps, Sayd agrees to become Larfleeze's Guardian, over Ganthet's objections, citing that it is because of the Guardians that the Blackest Night has come and that sacrifices must be made. Indigo-1 then tells everyone that the Black Lantern Central Power Battery was there, but it has disappeared. As they ponder the issue, Ganthet tells everyone that they will find it and they will give everything to destroy it, and summons the Power Batteries of the Lanterns, with Larfleeze suggesting that they don't give everything. Appearing in "Gimme A Break!" Featured Characters *Hal Jordan Supporting Characters *Blue Lantern Corps *Saint Walker *Ganthet *Sayd *Indigo Tribe *Indigo *Orange Lantern Corps *Agent Orange *Red Lantern Corps *Atrocitus *Star Sapphires *Carol Ferris *Sinestro Corps *Sinestro Villains *Black Lantern Corps *Blume *Glomulus *Gretti *Clypta *Warp Wrap *Sound Dancer *Nat Nat *Tammal Tayn *Ugg-I *Jean Loring (As an Illusion Only) Other Characters *Damage (As an Illusion Only) Locations *Space Sector 0666 *Ryut *Space Sector 2828 *Okaara Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Staff *Orange Lantern Power Ring *Star Sapphire Power Ring *Red Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Battery Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=13354 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_4_48 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-vol-5-gimme-a-break/37-184967/ Category:Green Lantern (Volume 4) Category:Blackest Night: Green Lantern